


Be Okay

by NyxLumus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-The Blood of Olympus, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxLumus/pseuds/NyxLumus
Summary: "As Nico watched Will bounce away from him, he couldn't help but think that one day, he might be okay."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all.   
> This is just a short one-shot that I posted a while back on ff.net. I've had this account here for a while now so I thought I'd make some use out of it. If you wanna check out my account on ff.net, my user is NyxShadowLight, very similar to this one. I'll be posting my other stories from there, but in the meanwhile, enjoy!

His head spun as his internal battle with his subconscious roared. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep the images out of his head.

 

He was broken.

 

Sleep eluded him every night, driven off by the horrors of his memories. The saneness that remained in his scarred mind was fractured and incomplete. His appetite was fading away, as was his body. Most of the other campers avoided him like the plague, but that was expected. No one wanted to risk being around Nico di Angelo.

 

"Hey Death Boy!"

 

Nico jerked up and scowled at the blonde approaching him. "Yes?"

 

Will Solace flashed his pearly whites at Nico. The raven haired boy couldn't help to feel the butterflies he had felt before rise up once again in his stomach. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

 

Nico's pulse sped up involuntary as Will pulled a chair up next to his cot. 

 

"I'm fine," he murmured, looking down at his lap and avoiding eye contact.

 

He jumped again when Will grabbed both of his hands in his own, their warmth permeating the coldness that always lingered around him.

 

"You are not fine, Nico. You are anything but fine."

 

Nico glanced up at Will, and found himself looking into blazing blue eyes framed by thick, dark lashes. Nico's breath caught in his throat as he stared into Will's eyes. There was something in them that made him feel raw and exposed.

 

He looked down at his lap once again, sighing. 

 

Nico did not want to fight Will. He felt as though all the fight had been drained from him. Tears formed in his eyes as he began to tell his story.

* * *

 

The next morning, Nico woke up to a face full of blonde hair that smelled of campfire smoke and rosemary. Will's head was laying on his chest as he slumped over the infirmary bed. His tan arms were tangled with Nico's pale ones, holding the raven haired boy's hands to his chest. The sight of him momentarily drove all haunting memories and thoughts from Nico's mind, and the son of Hades couldn't help but let slip a small, content sigh.

 

When Will finally awoke, his bright eyes were clouded over by sleep, and his hair stood on end. He stretched and blinked several times. His eyes widened when they landed on Nico.

 

"How are you doing?" he asked worriedly. "Did you have any nightmares? I'm sorry I fell asleep on you!" Will bit his lip as he did a once over of Nico.

 

"Will, that was the best sleep I've had in a long time."

 

The blonde's eyes softened as he stood from his chair, stretching in the process. "Good. Now, you need food. You have a lot of catching up to do, mister."

  
Nico found himself smiling slightly, an act which was now foreign to him. As he watched Will bouncing away from him, he couldn't help but think that one day, he might be ok.


End file.
